


Everypony's Greatest Desire

by GlitterSkullFairy



Category: Lucifer (TV), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, I don't know how that happened, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Morningstar is very pony-ish name, Pinkie Pie's Party, Some Plot, Sonic Rainboom, What happens when obsessions collide, this is my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer wakes up in Equestria and has to find a way home.  But he needs some help from a few friends.





	1. Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishasan7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasan7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Only Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602487) by [mishasan7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasan7/pseuds/mishasan7). 



> Because this fic has been haunting me since the last chapter of It’s Only Me.  
> Because I just had to turn Lucifer into a Pony.  
> It was meant to just be a bit of a silly one-shot, but then an almost plot happened, and I ended up with chapters. My brain is so weird.
> 
> This will make a lot more sense if you're a Lucifer fan who also likes MLP. If you're only into one or the other, it might make less sense but hopefully still be fun.
> 
> I did try to keep the sauciness to a minimum. But it was Lucifer, sooooo... there may be some innuendo.
> 
> Finally, many thanks to FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, my fabulous beta who understood why this needed to be and let me bounce ideas around with her until it all took form.

Lucifer woke up feeling strange. The ground was rough beneath him, and a gentle breeze was rippling through his feathers. That wasn’t right for a start. He stretched awkwardly and rolled his shoulders to put them away. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to look around and noticed immediately that it all looked different. There were trees surrounding him, unusual flowers, and strange shadows, but it wasn’t that which was confusing. It was the fact that he seemed to have a wider range of vision than usual. He could see further to each side. He moved his eyes slowly, experimenting, and then lifted a hand for testing. But it wasn’t his hand. There were no fingers, only a pure white, perfectly manicured hoof. It startled him so much he tried to stand, only to find his balance was completely off. He flapped fervently, legs pedalling, and just about managed to stay on all four feet. Hooves. He shivered, his tail flicking at his flanks. Tail? _I have a tail now?_ He turned to look at it. Long, sleek black hair, that glowed with a crimson sheen as it caught the dappled sunlight. It could be worse. At least it wasn’t pointed. 

Something else caught the light too, and he lifted a wing for a closer look. Why, oh why, in Dad’s name was there a large star on his butt? It was blue and yellow, with eight points like a compass, and it looked like something Trixie might draw when she trying to be extra artistic and move away from the boring five pointed version. He checked the other side, there was another one there too. He lifted his hooves one at a time, considering. _I’m some kind equine. Pegasus, apparently, given I still have my wings._ He turned and looked at them again. They seemed far too small for purpose, but when he flapped them, he felt his whole body lift. He hovered for a moment, knowing that he was completely defying the laws of physics, even the _celestial_ ones, and decided that it might not be so bad after all. As long as it wasn’t a permanent change. He couldn’t very well walk around the precinct like this. Although there were probably a few patrons at LUX who might appreciate it. He returned to the ground and looked himself over again. His legs were still long and well proportioned. A flick of his head confirmed that he had a mane too. He smiled. _I actually am a stallion. And a very fine one, too, from what I can see._

He began to wander through the forest, trying to get his bearings. He _could_ fly up above the trees, but it might raise a few questions if anyone saw him, and until he had a better idea about where he was, he wasn’t going to risk it. Before long, he found a path, and as he wandered down it, the trees grew farther apart and gradually cleared into an open meadow. The sun was shining overhead, and he could see what appeared to be a farm with an extensive orchard in the distance, and a small, old fashioned village.

Curiouser and curiouser. 

Well, it was a nice straight road, albeit a little hilly, perhaps it might be a good chance to give these legs a go. He worked his way up up to a steady canter, and it felt good. His muscles responded to his intent without having to think too much about the order in which his hooves hit the ground. His mane and tail flowed out behind him, his wings folded neatly against his back. At a glance he might be mistaken for an ordinary horse, which, while unusual, shouldn't make him an object of too much scrutiny. He slowed, seeing two figures on the road ahead of him. More equines.

They weren't ordinary horses.

For a start, he was fairly sure that horses didn't come in bright pink. Yes, there was a horse colour called pink, but it wasn't that candy-floss shade, and he'd certainly never heard of a cerise tail. And it was bouncing. Not just the tail, the entire horse. Up into the air and down again with a springy, boinging noise.

Beside it a bright orange rump with a yellow tail was moving at a more leisurely pace. As he got closer, he could hear they were talking. It almost sounded like English, but it wasn't. There was something different about it that was tickling his brain.

“So, are you gonna come to the party?” the pink one enquired in a squeaky voice. “Are you? Huh? Huh? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? And frosting and sprinkles and whipped cream and that stuff that looks like glitter but you can actually eat it?”

“Pinky, are you asking me to come, or are ya just describin’ the cake?” Her voice stretched out in a relaxed, farmer's drawl. Lucifer liked her immediately.

“Can't I do both at once?”

“If anypony can, it’d be you.”

There it was. A subtle difference in the understanding of the words, an entirely divergent perspective based on a distinct culture. Everypony here was… Well, to finish that sentence would be superfluous. 

“Excuse me, my dear fillies,” and wasn't it wonderful he could say that without offending anypony? Ugh. That might get tiresome, though. “I wonder if I might beg some assistance.”

The two stopped and turned to him. Well, the orange one stopped, the pink one continued bouncing in place.

“Helllllloooooooo!” she crooned, and then began talking at impressive speed. “I'm Pinkie Pie and this is my friend Apple Jack and we are both very pleased to meet you it's always so exciting to meet new friends what's your name?”

He wondered how his name would sound in this new language. He thought Lucifer, but what came out was “Morningstar.” Well, that worked.

“Good to meetcha, Morningstar,” Apple Jack said. “What can we do you for?”

“I seem to be lost.” The truth of the words was a little… disturbing. “I would very much like to find a way home again, but I've no idea where I currently am.” Understatement. He was beginning to suspect that this wasn't Earth at all.

“Well that's easy to solve,” Pinkie grinned, her hooves finally coming to rest. “We'll go see Twilight.”

“Twilight?”

“Now don't go all skittish there,” Apple Jack said gently. “I know she's a princess and everything but she's a real sweetheart and she'll be happy to help.”

“She's got a magic map. I'm sure we can use it to find your way home.”

“Lovely,” Morningstar breathed with a sigh of relief. “Lead the way.”

They made their way through the quaint little town, and he marvelled at the bright colours of manes and faces that he saw. And more than a few perfectly rounded flanks. Wings also seemed to be a common variation. There were unicorns too. 

They all had different markings, each one seemed to somehow indicate their profession. There were cakes and hearts, flowers and lollipops, and even, strangely, an hourglass. Pinkie had balloons, and she’d talked about a party; Apple Jack had apples, which seemed a very short step and he dearly hoped that there was a better story on there somewhere. 

At last, Morningstar found himself gazing up at a shimmering castle that seemed to have grown up out of the ground like a tree. Out of nowhere, a riot of colour zoomed towards the group and stopped. She hovered above them, her sky blue wings flapping, her face inquisitive under a mop of rainbow hair. “Hey A.J. Pinkie. Who's this guy?”

“His name's Morningstar,” Pinkie purred, her eyes big and round. Good to know that power was still working. It meant his others might work too. 

He glanced at Apple Jack. Her eyelashes seemed to have grown. “Morningstar, this is Rainbow Dash. Dashy, he's lost and we're taking him to see Twilight so he can find his way home.”

The possessive glint in Dashy’s eye faded a little. He wasn't sure which pony she was more concerned about. “Well I suppose that's fine then.” She glared at Morningstar, and he looked back with a flutter of his own eyelashes and his most winning smile. Her face softened. “Hey, you know how to use those wings? Maybe we could race some time,” she challenged.

“I would find that positively delightful,” he told her.

“Awesome!” Her eyes narrowed keenly.

They walked up the steps to a golden door. With hearts on. Oh well.

Inside everything shone. He was led into a room with seven thrones, each with a symbol on the back, three of which matched the marks on the rumps of the ponies beside him. 

“Wait here,” Rainbow Dash said, “I’ll go find Twilight.”

He wandered the room impatiently. Everything felt wrong. His body wasn’t his own, even beautiful as it was, and he missed the Detective. If she was here, they’d be figuring it out toute suite and he’d be home in time play a set before the club closed. 

He looked at the marks on the thrones. Butterflies, more stars and diamonds. Diamonds for a princess, perhaps?

Before long the pegasus returned with three more friends in tow. A pale unicorn with luxurious purple curls immediately caught his eye. She was truly stunning, and she bore the diamonds on her flank. Behind her another unicorn, much more geeky looking, in soft mauve and more purple- wait, she had wings as well? And finally another pegasus who kept her eyes lowered shyly.

It never hurt to be the only male in the room.

“Hello,” he purred at the pale unicorn, bending his head in what he hoped would serve as a bow. “Princess Twilight I presume?”

She laughed, a warm, rich sound that made his heart soar with its musicality. “Oh, darling, goodness no! You do flatter me. I’m just her dress-maker, Rarity. We’re fitting her out for the party tomorrow.” She looked Morningstar up and down, as if she had a mental tape measure.

Rainbow Dash was laughing more raucously. “You really aren’t from around here, are you? Everypony knows that the princesses are all alicorns.” 

The geeky-looking one stepped forward, “Indeed,” she said. “And you can just call me Twilight. Please don’t bow, we’re not that big on formality here.”

“I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Twilight,” he said diplomatically.

“This is my friend Fluttershy,” she indicated the pale yellow pegasus who smiled quietly. “Rainbow Dash told us that you needed to use the map.”

“If that’s not too much trouble. And I promise I will find a way to repay your kindness.”

“You don’t need to repay us, helping people is what we do. And as we’re all here already… Everypony take a seat?”

They each went to their matching thrones and sat cat-like upon them. The symbols on the thrones lit up, and the table in front of them shimmered and rose up like a hologram in a sci-fi movie. Mountains, forests, castles and towns could all be seen. There was even a beach, but it wasn’t _his_ beach. His heart sank.

“Can you see your home?” Twilight asked.

“No,” he tried to keep his voice from trembling.

“But this map shows all of Equestria,” Pinkie challenged. “It has to be on here somewhere. Is it really tiny?” She turned her head sideways and squinted.

“No. It’s a high tower, and from the top of it I can see for miles. The sun sparkles over the ocean. There’s excitement and adventure and music. And friends.” It was the thought of the people who had become so closely bound into his life that made his chest ache. It wasn’t fair, he’d only just found them. He needed to get back to Chloe and all of them. 

“It sounds beautiful,” Rarity said. “But if it’s not on the map, I’m not sure how we’ll find it.”

“We will find it,” Twilight promised. She got up and walked to Morningstar, her horn glowing. “I knew there was something that felt different about you. You’re not from our world, are you?”

He shook his head, sadly, as a fear began to stir inside him. It was happening again. Losing Heaven was bad enough, but to lose his life in LA, his home… “I don’t belong here. I miss my apartment. I miss catching the bad guys. I miss my clothes, and my drinks, and my piano- I miss having fingers to play it with!” His eyes were brimming over with tears of frustration.

Twilight stood next to him, nuzzling her head against his neck, and lifted a wing over his back. It was that touch that broke him. It reminded him too much of his siblings, unearthing grief and loss that he’d thought he’d buried millenia ago. The tears flew from his eyes in arcs as he sobbed loudly, it would have comical if his heart wasn’t breaking at the thought of never being able to go home.

Fluttershy approached from his other side, smoothing his wing with her own. Pinkie came over, her face creased with worry, and her bright curls reached up to stroke his face and twine into his mane. “Ooohhh! Please don’t cry. We’ll make it okay, I promise. You’ll be back with your friends and your special somepony, solving mysteries and making music and stealing pudding before you know it.”

He blinked, forgetting his sorrow in the surprise. “What do you know about pudding?”

“I know all about pudding, I work in a cake shop,” she said simply, as if it explained everything.

The other ponies were all around him, offering their support. He sniffed and tried to get his feelings back under control, but clearly he was being affected by the magic of this reality. A handkerchief, surrounded by a soft blue glow, floated in front of him. “May I?” Rarity asked, the same glow around her horn.

He nodded and she wiped his eyes.

“Now, let's get to work,” Twilight suggested. “You mentioned something about fingers?”

“Yes.”

“So you're not really a pegasus?”

“No, I'm… something else. Even in my own world I'm not exactly sure what that is anymore.”

Twilight smiled knowingly. “I understand. More than you'd think. I mean, I didn't always have wings. They took a bit of getting used to.”

It seemed he has a lot more in common with these ponies than it first appeared. 

“I also once fell through a mirror into an alternate universe where I suddenly had fingers. Freakiest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of freaky.”

“An alternate universe would explain the differences, but how on earth did I wake up here?”

“Portals, magic, time travel messing up history, villainous plots, spell gone wrong- any number of things. I think we start with you telling us us all about your world, and then we go and see what we can find out in the library.”

“That sounds remarkably like a plan.”

He talked about Earth for an hour, and the ponies asked lots of questions. He struggled when he couldn’t find the right words for things, like cars or computers or the police, but found ways of explaining them in terms they used. He wished he could just pick up a pencil, but even if he could, he didn’t think his stick figure drawings would really give them that much more understanding. At last they headed to the library and began searching for any references that might describe his world, anything they already had about portals, or any hints of dimension travel. It was long and tedious work, and frustrating. When they did find something, they would get all excited, but further questioning showed it was not the world they were looking for, just a far off place in this universe.

Twilight sat between towers of books, muttering to herself. After a while she became snappish at every interruption, so they left her to it. Morningstar started listening to what she was saying about realities and the breaches between them. He looked up from the stack of tomes he’d been perusing. He couldn’t read their language, but he could look at the pictures and diagrams to see if anything looked familiar. But what she was saying didn’t quite make sense, and then he realised what it was. “You’re trying to work out how to send matter back.”

“Ugh! Obviously. Only I can’t figure out the transmogrification because I’m not entirely sure what you’re supposed to look like on the other side.”

“I don’t think it matters. When I sent Mum through the rift, her body remained in my reality, it was only her spirit- her divine essence- that passed through.”

“Wait- you opened a portal before?”

“Yes, but I used a certain magic blade to do it, which I no longer have in my possession, so it didn’t seem particularly relevant.”

“So you just cut a hole in space and time?”

“Not exactly, it required certain conditions to activate the sword.”

“What conditions?” Morningstar stared at the ceiling and didn’t answer. _“What conditions?_ Look, if you want me to figure how to get you home, I’m going to need you to trust me, and be honest with me.” So he told her. Everything, and what’s more, he managed to do it without blubbering again. Just.

“So if this isn’t your body, and it was just your essence that was transported, all we need to do is… It could work. Let me think some more.”

She bent her head again, muttering and making notes with a magic-driven quill. A small, cheery dragon came in with a large tray of drinks and dinner, and they took a short break before carrying on. There were fresh apples, roasted carrots and fried mushrooms served with bowls of rice. And of course a distinct lack of any forks, because what would be the point? But in the presence of so many lovely ladies, and all of them getting a little cranky by now, he felt it was his duty to say something at least a little suggestive to lighten the mood. “So I may be new to this world and your way of doing things, but I am right in thinking that I’m just supposed to eat all this out with my tongue?” his grin was mischievous, but all he got in return were blank stares.

“Well, how the hay else are you supposed to eat it?” Apple Jack asked, confused.

“Now don’t make him feel bad, he’s just not used to this kind of body,” Twilight cautioned. “I had a few moments of confusion like this in the other world too. Just do it like this,” she demonstrated.

He tried again. It still didn’t come out right.

Fluttershy looked at him in terror. “You… can’t… eat… cats!” she shrieked.

“I’m so sorry, no, I don’t mean that at all!” he backtracked immediately. “I was talking about something from my world, but the words are different here. Nevermind, forget I said anything.” He buried his face in his food, yearning for home even more than before.

The sun set. Twilight kept going, occasionally asking for certain books which were promptly found and brought to her without complaints. 

“I’ve got it!” Twilight cried out, making them all jump.

“Really?” 

“The runes will require some very exact calculations, and it will take some time to prepare a few of the ingredients for the spell- it’s pretty arcane magic- but it might work. We can use this spell to enchant a mirror to make another portal, but it will take a lot of energy to make the bridge from our universe into yours. The similarities in our cutie marks should help to strengthen the bonds, but I think if we all use the elements of harmony we might just have enough power to span the infinite distances involved.”

“I understood of all of that except the last part.”

She eyed her friends, all of whom had gathered around. “I think it's the kind of thing that has to experienced rather than explained. I suggest we all get some much needed sleep and we can work on this in the morning.”

The ponies all nodded and murmured their agreement. Morningstar was shown to a beautiful suite, and dropped himself onto the enormous bed to rest.

He knew the ponies were planning something. He just didn’t know what.


	2. Generosity

Morningstar woke up in a very comfortable bed, but he hadn’t slept that well. For a brief, blissful moment, he thought Chloe had just got up first. But he missed the smell of her hair, and she wouldn’t have gone without at least giving him a kiss. He tried to bury his face in the pillows, but it felt wrong, and he remembered everything. 

No booze. 

No ciggies. 

No lewd comments. 

No Detective. 

He dragged himself upright with a heavy heart and caught a glimpse of himself in a large mirror hanging on the wall. His mane and tail were in complete disarray. No comb either. Or hair gel. Or eye liner.

Perhaps he just ought to stay in bed. He did just that and pulled the covers back over himself with his teeth. But what could he do now he was here, all alone? He was considering the flexibility of cats and dogs and the possible advantages if this extended to pegasi when Pinkie came in. Because that's exactly the pony that one needs first thing in the morning. 

“Hey, why aren't you up yet? Are you sick?”

“Yes,” he replied grumpily. “I'm not well. Nothing is the way it's supposed to be. I want my luxuries. I want my body back.”

“Twilight’s been working on the spell since sunrise. You have work to do too.”

“Oh good, more research. It's worse than paperwork.”

“Not research, no. Didn't you agree to race Dashy?” 

“I did, but I didn't specify when. And right now I'm staying here.”

Pinkie stuck her head out the door. “Fluttershy!” she called. “Morningstar is acting like a grumpy bear, can you help?”

“I’m not a grumpy bear!” he growled as the other pegasus came in. “And it's not fair that my room is filling up naked fillies who don't even have words for my favourite naked activities!”

“Oh, poor thing, I think you're homesick,” Fluttershy said gently. 

“Of course I'm galloping homesick,” he replied, propping himself up in his forelegs and staring crossly. 

“It will be all right, I promise.”

“How can you say that? You have no idea what I'm going through!”

“Maybe not, but I do know that my friends are clever and strong and they won't give up until they've found a way to help you.”

“Ugh! Such unfounded optimism. What if it doesn't work? What if turns out that you have no clue what you're doing?”

“Then we keep trying. And there's no need to be rude, that's just mean.”

“And there's another thing you're clueless about. I can be as rude and mean as I like, I'm a monster. In my world, there are people who tremble at the very thought of me, of all the terrible things I'll do to them in the end.” 

“We've faced our fair share of monsters, and I know that's not you.”

Of course she meant it kindly, but the words reminded him too much of what Chloe had said. Anger was easier than sorrow, so he welcomed it. “Are you sure?” he sneered, and made his eyes blaze red.

The two ponies blinked at him. “Is that supposed to be scary?” Fluttershy asked. “Because that's hardly the first time we've seen somepony’s eyes change colour.”

“She's right!” Pinkie added. “Also, she did it herself a while back. Got possessed by a vampire bat and chased us all around the orchard. It was way scarier when she did it.”

Morningstar's eyes faded and he slumped back down. “Nothing works the way it's supposed to.”

“Your eyes did go red,” Fluttershy tried to encourage him. “And they were very pretty. You're very pretty.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Why yes! I think you might just be the finest stallion I've ever seen!” She lowered her head, suddenly abashed at her boldness. “I mean… um, I think you're very nice.”

“My mane is a terrible mess.”

“Oh, not at all! I think it's quite charming. The way it curls over your eyes, makes me want to…”

He caught her gaze. “What does it make you want to do, Fluttershy?”

“To take you out for a walk in the meadow. With a picnic basket, and show you all the wonders of nature.”

He grinned. “What kind of wonders, exactly? Birds and bees?”

“Yes! And rabbits and deer, and of course the butterflies. I have a mouse friend too, but she's very shy.”

Morningstar was very confused. He wasn't convinced that she was being metaphorical. She clearly desired him, just not in the usual sense. 

He turned to Pinkie Pie. “And what about you? What is it that you truly desire, more than anything else?”

“To make my friends smile! Everypony knows that. And that includes you, mister. I want to make you smile so hard you think your face is gonna fall off. And I want to sing with you. I have a hunch you'd like singing, and you'd be good at it too.”

Fluttershy gasped. “I'd like to sing with you too. I’ll bet you have a beautiful voice.”

 _That_ was more like it. “It does sound lovely, darlings, but I'm strangely not in the mood. I feel ghastly.”

“How about if we ask Rarity to come and help you with your mane? You might feel a bit better when you're all straightened out.”

“Good plan,” Pinkie agreed. “And then maybe some breakfast oats. With sugar on too, because you look like you really need some sugar.”

“Pinkie, there is more truth to that statement than you can possibly know.”

 

When Rarity arrived, she came armed with brushes and combs and lotions, and something draped over her back. Morningstar was hiding under the covers again. She set up her equipment on the dresser. “Morningstar, I know things aren’t going well for you, but if you keep burying yourself under a sheet nothing’s going to get any better. If you want to get home to your life there are certain things that have to happen, and the very first of those is getting your supreme hindquarters out of bed.”

He couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “You like my hindquarters?” he asked, peering out.

“Darling, I have an eye for the finer things in life, and there’s no question that you are one of them. But I can see that you’ve not had the best start to the day, so I’m here to start making improvements. And though I could magic you out of bed, it would be rather undignified, so I suggest you make your own way over here.” A glowing bottle of something wiggled at him, temptingly.

He carefully climbed out of bed and trudged over.

“That’s better.” Two of the bottles uncorked themselves and hovered beside him. “Now darling, which fragrance do you prefer?”

The first was fruity, with hints of apple and raspberry and something else he couldn’t quite place. The second was richer, and smelled like vanilla and almonds. He indicated the latter, and Rarity used her magic to pour some of it into his mane. She glanced at the table and a wide bristled brush lifted up and worked through the ends. It barely pulled, and she gradually brushed from further up, the tangles falling out effortlessly. The smell of the pomade was wonderful. She used a finer brush next, which made his hair look soft and glistening, and then she finally combed it back away from his face into a pompadour, the length falling in a shallow wave to one side. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. “Well, I daresay you can work more than one kind of magic.”

“Oh, darling, this is nothing. Let me sort out your tail and then I’ll show you your present.”

“You brought me a present?”

“It’s as much for me as it is for you. As soon as I saw you, I knew exactly the colours and the style, but you’ll have to wait and see.”

He looked with renewed interest at the package that had been draped over her back and was now laid out on the bed. It wasn’t was it? He felt a flutter of anticipation. “Darling, is that what I think it is?”

“Patience,” she teased, and began to brush out his tail. He submitted to the rhythmic grooming, relishing the care she gave him, while he let himself wonder about the gift. When he was all sleek and shining, she put down the brush and opened the package. “Now you must understand, it’s not finished yet. I was up early to make a start on it, but I had to guess your measurements, so I simply must do a proper fitting before I go any further.”

At the words “measurements” and “fitting” Morningstar’s face lit up. He’d referred to herself as a dressmaker, of course, but what kind of clothes did ponies wear?

She pulled out the beginnings of the suit jacket. It was still just tacked together, and unhemmed, but the fabric was beautiful. He gasped and then sighed. It was deep black, and smooth as silk but without a sheen. 

“Well don’t just stand there gaping, my dear, lift a hoof and we’ll try it on.”

He raised a foreleg and jacket wrapped itself around him. His skin tingled a little as the blue light touched him, and when he felt the fabric, it was even softer than he’d imagined. She nudged his wings with a little magic to guide him into the holes at the back, and then he lifted the other hoof and stood in front of the mirror. It had looked lumpy and out of proportion in the air, but of course his limbs were in a different position now. “Oh my!” he exhaled. “Now I see why you’re a Rarity. The fit is perfect, darling, and the lines are magnificent! How did you know?”

She stood next to him, and they admired his reflection together. “Well, the colouring goes without saying, and I’ve made enough outfits for enough ponies to get a good estimate of size by looking.”

“I understand that part, I’ve met a few of the top tailors and they all have that ability. Clearly, you belong among their ranks, but… how did you _know?_ That I needed this, I mean? Just trying it on, I feel like myself again.”

“Oh, darling, it’s what I do. You said you missed your clothes, and clothes are my passion. Being without them- well, it just doesn’t bear thinking about.” She sighed. “It does look good on you. But the lapel points are a little low, and I’ll need to adjust the wing holes, they’re not sitting quite right.”

“The sleeves are exactly the right length though, darling, and you’ve got my flanks framed flawlessly. It even makes my star look good.”

“It does, doesn’t it? I must see if I can find the matching colours for a pocket square, it would look simply divine!”

He grinned. He knew the word meant something different here, but still. And she was right, it would be perfect. “I wish I could take you home with me. I’d have you design my entire wardrobe.”

They both stood there gazing for a few happy moments, and then Rarity gave him a nudge. “I’m afraid you’ll need to take it off for now though. I’ll need to get a move on to finish everything in time for the party.”

“I’ve heard mention of this party, what’s the occasion?”

“Pinkie Pie doesn’t need an occasion for a party. She just woke up a week ago and started planning, saying that it was very important and she just knew we had to have one then and it needed to be the best party ever. Of course, all of Pinkie’s party’s are the best party ever- just right for whomever they’re dedicated to, but apparently this one is to be extra fancy.”

“I do like a good party. Do you think anyone would mind if I gate-crashed? If I’m still here, naturally.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t already been begging you to come. But then you were in a bit of a state, so perhaps she was waiting for a better moment.”

He sighed. “I suppose I better get naked again. Will you bring it back as soon as it’s ready?”

“I promise.”

He raised his hoof and she magicked it away. “I don’t know how I’ll repay you. I don’t have access to any of my usual resources, even the non-material ones.”

She was about to say he didn’t have to, but she knew that this was something else he needed. “Let me have a photograph of you wearing it, so I’ll always remember.”

“Of course. I’d ask for a copy, but I don’t think I could take it with me. But I won’t forget your generosity.”

“Think nothing of it, darling,” she replied, a little flustered all of a sudden. “Now I’d best be getting on.” She swiftly lifted everything back into her satchel and flurried out the room.


	3. Loyalty and Honesty

Breakfast was indeed oats, but they were the best oats he'd ever eaten. Maybe it was his equine taste buds, or the fact that they were spiced with something like cinnamon but not quite, or that they were served with various brightly coloured berries. Mostly, though, it was the sugar. He could feel the way it shot through his metabolism, giving him bursts of energy and making his brain just a little bit fizzy. He munched his way through the first bowl, and Pinkie watched his reactions with relish. “I don't suppose there's any more where that came from?” he said, giving her a small smile.

She was there with another bowl in the blink of an eye. “You seem to have cheered up. But it's not your best smile. Don't worry, I'll find it.”

He enjoyed the second helping just as much, if not more. He was going to ask for a third, but she cut him off. “That's enough for now, or you'll never get off the ground.”

“What?”

“Your race with Rainbow Dash. Come on, she's already setting up the course.” She bounced out the room, and he followed her to the meadow. She was humming all the way.

Apple Jack was already there, helping move obstacles around, bickering with Dashy who seemed to keep changing her mind about how to set things up. Their banter had such a homely quality to it, he knew it covered a multitude of feelings.

“Is this a race or assault course?” he asked.

“Well it's no fun if you're just flying straight,” Dashy said.

“Quite.”

“So we start here and do one straight lap around the field, then we have to work our way through each of these flags on the branches, over the cart and under the banners, through the log tunnel, spiral around the tallest tree, up through the cloud layer and then back down to the finish line.”

“Sounds exhilarating.”

“Well, if you’re all settled, I have so many things to finish before tonight,” Pinkie said. “Have fun, Morningstar!” and off she bounced.

“You need to warm up first?”

“Not normally, but as I haven't used these wings before, a short trial might be useful.” He looked back the way he'd come. “How about we saunter over to Twilight’s place and back?”

He sounded casual, but she saw the competitive glint in his eye.

“Lead the way, buddy.” 

He rose off the ground with a few beats, getting the feel of his wings, the muscles that worked them and the air around him. He experimented a little, moving up and down, turning in a small circle. “I think I’ve got it.”

“So let’s go!” she urged, full of enthusiasm. They started at a brisk but steady speed, following the path back towards Ponyville. Rainbow Dash took the lead, but he was soon beside her, keeping up. It was too easy. They toyed with each other, rising and falling, circling and swapping places. Morningstar began to set a slightly faster pace, feeling his heart beat harder and faster with the exercise. It _was_ exhilarating. Dashy was still at his shoulder, and as he turned his face to her she smiled up a him. “You think this is _fast?”_

“No. This is just the warm up. No need to rush.”

“If you can go faster, don’t hold back on my account.”

He increased his speed a little more, enjoying the feel of the rush of air in his mane. She flew so close their wings almost touched. Then she looped the loop and overtook him. “Come on, Morningstar! Stop foolin’ around and just _fly!”_

He caught her up and matched her, beat for beat. They reached the castle and soared around it, banking steeply. She pushed him harder on the way back, but he was certainly up for the challenge. Every time she took it up a gear, she thought he might fall behind or start to tire, but his stamina seemed to be endless.

“Two red flags mark the starting line. What do you say we just dive straight in?”

“I say, bring it on, my psychedelic speedster!” 

He soon realised how much she’d been holding back, as she shot between the flags and zoomed off around the field. Luckily for him, even in this reality his wings were imbued with celestial power. He pumped furiously, closing the distance between them. She caught sight of him as she turned a corner and cried out in disbelief. “That’s impossible!” If she had gone for a straight race, he might not have caught her, but she had to slow to slalom between the flags caught in the trees. He may not have been dancing on the heads of any pins, but he could turn on a sixpence and by the time she’d left the tunnel, he was right behind her.

“Hello darling!” he whispered in her ear.

“What?” she screeched, surprise making her miss a beat. He nosed in front of her, just for a second, but she wouldn’t have it. They were neck and neck as the spiralled around the tallest tree, Morningstar taking the tighter circle and twisting around it with great skill. Rainbow Dash was a little less precise, but her speed more than compensated. As soon as they’d cleared the top of the tree she sped ahead again, shooting straight up into the sky. Her body and tail formed a perfect straight line, and she left rainbow stripes of colour in her wake. He beat his wings harder than he thought possible, falling behind inch by inch, and watched her disappear into the cloud.

He expected to see her reappear before he got there, but she didn’t. He dove in after her, bursting through the cloud to see her still rising above him. “Hey, Dashy! Aren’t we supposed to go down now?” he called without slowing.

“You can if you want. If you go down now, you might even get there before me!” she shouted back.

“And miss out on the chase? Not likely!” He groaned with the effort of trying to catch her, his wings burning and his brow furrowed. Higher and higher she climbed, but still he kept after her, until at last he reached a hoof forward and lightly touched her tail. She looped around and began her dive, wings brushing together as she passed him with a whoosh. He spun in place and followed less than a second behind. But she was still picking up speed, and now he understood why she’d climbed so high- it gave her more distance in which to accelerate. He knew she was going to win now, but even so, it was a sight to behold and he burst through the clouds behind her, his whole body tense and straining.

Rainbow Dash crossed the finish line in an explosion of colour and sound, and he was only a short distance behind her. He felt the first of the shockwaves crash over him, lost in wonder, and then the second hit, knocking his sense of balance. The third wave bowled him over completely and he plummeted towards the ground as it shook him all the way to his bones. Rainbow Dash swerved and spun in a wide arc as she crowed over her victory, only to see him falling. She managed to get under him with a few feet to spare, pushing up to right him and slow his descent. With a bit more flapping he managed to regain some control and they landed in a tumble of legs and wings, both of them panting heavily.

“That… was… awesome!” she cried, her chest heaving.

“You were pretty good yourself,” he replied. “What was that thing you did at the end that sent me spinning?”

“Sonic Rainboom. Happens when I go super fast. Kind of my trademark.” She was still short of breath. “Wasn’t expecting to do that today, but you gave me a heck of a chase.” 

“It was truly incredible.” He felt like he should have been running his fingers over her belly. He turned to nuzzle her, just a little, but spotted Apple Jack approaching and thought better of it. 

“What in tarnation was that?” she asked, her face a picture of incredulity.

“We raced,” Rainbow Dash replied. “I won, didn’t I?”

“Only by a few pips! I’ve never seen anything like it in all my days!”

Rainbow Dash laughed. “Yeah, it was fun though. I’d almost forgotten what a real challenge feels like.”

“We could always go for a rematch. Although I may need to catch my breath a little before the next round.”

Her eyes boggled. “You think you could do that _again?”_

“Not immediately. Which in itself is quite impressive, I don’t usually get this worn out.” 

She looked at him longingly for a moment but then shook her head. “Maybe some other time. I promised A.J. I’d help her take the cart back to the farm so she can load up the cider for the party.”

“Yep. Always work to be done.”

“You’d give up the chance of doing all that again to help out your… friend?” he asked curiously.

“Of course. It doesn't matter how good you are, she needs my help.”

“That’s very loyal of you.”

“You know, if you’ve still got some energy left, another body wouldn’t go amiss,” Apple Jack suggested. “There’s a whole heap o’ liftin’ to do.”

“All right, hitch me up, or whatever it is you do.”

“No, no, no!” Dashy laughed as he got up and walked over to the cart. “You can’t hitch a pegasus! We’re built for speed, not strength. A.J. will take the cart and we can follow… along… huh.” Her voice trailed to nothing as he took the harness between his teeth and pulled the cart over to them.

“What?”

“I’m pondering you might just be the strongest pegasus in history,” Apple Jack said.

“That’s because I’m not a pegasus. I’m a… something else you don’t have a word for. It’s hard to explain. Most of the people in my world don’t have wings, but I do. I’m also a lot stronger than them, and harder to hurt. I have certain other powers, some of which seem to be more effective than others while I’m here.”

“So, you’re like a superhero?” Dashy asked, scrambling upright.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” He smiled at the thought.

“Is that why you came so close to beating me?”

“Yes. If I was in possession of my usual body, I’m fairly certain we’d have been much more evenly matched.”

“Credit where it’s due, you almost had me. Hence the awesome. But wow. I beat a superhero.”

“Well, now that you’re satisfied with my unbridled power, shall we be getting on?”

He held his wings out the way while they secured the harness around his waist, and then they all walked together to Sweet Apple Acres. They loaded up the cart with a little help from Big Mac. The cider was in barrels which came with rope handles that the ponies could lift in pairs with their teeth. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash teamed up, and Morningstar turned to Big Mac with an approving eye. “Aren't you a strapping fellow?” he crooned.

“Yup,” Big Mac replied, unabashed, and grabbed one side of the barrel. Morningstar took the other. It required a certain amount of cooperation, and Big Mac managed to direct him with a meaningful glance or two. 

“Are you coming to this party tonight, too?”

“Yup.” Another keg on the back of the cart.

Morningstar gave up on conversation and just admired the view. In short order the cart was fully loaded.

“So, where are we headed?”

“Back to Twilight’s of course,” Apple Jack said. “But not straight away. I dunno ‘bout superheroes, but round these parts we like to have a little refreshment after all that liftin’.”

“Would that be liquid refreshment?” he asked hopefully. What he got was another mug of cider, which was cool and thirst-quenching, but flooded him with another wave of homesickness.

“What’s up sugar cube?” A.J. said, noticing his change in mood.

“I miss booze,” he replied, without thinking. Then he heard the words. “Booze. That’s the right word. Which means somewhere around this place, someone knows how to brew alcohol.” The final word coming out right was music to his ears.

“Well, we don’t usually talk about it, but Granny’s got a stash out back. Follow me.” She led him around the back of the barn, and lifted the top from another barrel and dipped a mug into it. “Just don’t drink it all at once, this stuff’s got more kick than a grouchy donkey.”

He sipped it. It was still cider, made from sweet apples, but it was cider in the _British_ sense- cloudy and rough and potent. At that moment he loved it more than the finest single malt scotch. “Apple Jack, this is magnificent. Did you brew it yourself?”

“I’m still trying to master the recipe. Granny’s teaching me, but my efforts are always a touch sour.”

“Just be patient, it will improve with age. But your honesty is to be applauded. There are those who would have taken an undeserved compliment.”

“Not me. It doesn’t mean anything if you aint earned it. Besides, I don’t like to lie.”

“Nor I.”

 

Morningstar was hitched back in the cart and offered everypony a ride back through town. “Now now, there ain't hardly room on this thing. We can walk as good as you like.”

Halfway there Rainbow Dash flew up and settled on top of the barrels lazily. “And why not? He's a superhero, he can manage fine. Besides, I'm kinda sleepy after the rainboom.”

“You carry on, darling. You weigh hardly more than a feather.”

When they arrived, there was more work carrying the kegs all the way into the hall. “How many ponies are coming to this party? This amount of drink would make me think at least a hundred.”

Pinkie looked from the large pile of balloons she was inflating. “Oh, not that many. One pony can go through a lot of cider. We’re currently up to sixty-eight definite yeses. Are you ready to add your name to the list?”

Morningstar grinned. “Are you asking me to be your sixty-nine?”

She stopped and ran over to examine his face, peering with one eye and then the other, and then stamped her hoof. “It’s so close! It’s almost convinced me, but it’s still not the right smile.”

“What’s wrong with my smile?”

“You’re still not happy!” she was almost groaning.

“I’m afraid I have a few problems weighing on my mind.”

“I know. But I fully intend to take your mind off them, even if it’s just for a little while.”

“I wish you luck, I sincerely do.”

Just then, Twilight walked in. “Oh Pinkie, it looks great! This is going to be a fantastic party! But I’m afraid there’s good news and bad news. The good news is, the mirror spell is working very well. I think the portal is ready. The bad news is, we might have to say goodbye to our new friend before the party.”

“I get to go home?”

“Hopefully. Are we all here? It will take all six of us to get it going.”

“Darlings!” a voice echoed through the hallways. “I’ve brought your clothes! And they’re fabulous!”

“Dashy and Apple Jack are just grabbing the last of the cider,” Morningstar told her. “So that just leaves the quiet one.”

“I’m here,” Fluttershy said softly, gliding down from the ceiling. “I was hanging the balloons.” 

He wondered how he’d missed her. He wondered how he’d missed that she’d been hanging both round and long balloons in the perfect arrangement. 

“Okay, let’s go and see if this thing works,” Twilight said.


	4. Kindness, Laughter and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly tried to wrote a pony song, but it just wasn't happening. So I had to borrow one instead. Because we needed one. The song details and a link are in the end notes if you don't recognise it.

A full-length oval mirror in an ornate, hinged blue frame had been set up near the map table. There were feathers on the floor in a circle around it- blue and purple and yellow- and long threads of hair- cerise and indigo and gold. They’d all given a little of themselves to create the spell, he realised. He would have to think of a way to repay them, somehow. A star had been drawn on the floor inside the circle- not a pentagram, but an eight pointed one like the mark on his flanks. He stepped onto it.

The ponies each took their seats, the symbols on their throne glowing in turn. 

Twilight stayed at his side. “Morningstar, I need you to focus on your home, the feel of the place, the reasons you belong there. You spirit will lead you, and we will strengthen your ties to it with the elements within us. Together, we can form a bridge that will take you back there. In theory.”

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Nopony’s ever tried anything quite like this before. I mean, I did the portal to Canterlot High, but we already established there was an active link so the rest was just math. This is a little more... experimental.”

“Right then, experiment away.”

She went to her throne, and the final symbol began to glow. Six rays of light pointed to the table at the centre, and the map swirled to life. The light then rose out the model of Twilight’s castle in a rainbow that reached towards the mirror. Morningstar thought of his club, his penthouse, and the image of the tower began to appear. But it was fuzzy, like an old VCR with the tracking all awry. As much as he tried to focus on his home, to picture the amber glow of it, the glass shelves full of spirits, the glossy shine of the piano, the more it blurred and twisted. He started to growl in frustration, and the image vanished entirely, though the light remained. “No!” he shouted, reaching out, but the mirror was just fog. He turned to Twilight. “Why didn’t it work?”

“I’m not sure. We should have been strong enough together,” she sounded sad and disappointed. “I’m sorry, Morningstar. I’m not giving up though. I just need to figure out was wrong.”

“We’re just not ready yet,” Pinkie said. “Look at the light.”

“Yes, it arches to the mirror, making the bridge, but it’s strong enough,” Twilight pointed out.

“Not all of it. We only have three of the colours. We need all six to make it work. He’s found white, orange and blue, but he still needs purple and yellow, and of course Pink!” she said with a grin.

“What the hay is she talking about?” Morningstar asked, not liking the confusion. Not liking the way his words came out, either.

“The light is the glow of our magic- the magic of friendship,” Twilight explained. “We each have our own colour, as we embody a different spirit of the elements of harmony. Rarity, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash are coming through, but the rest of us can’t make the connection. The question is, why those three?”

Morningstar looked at the three she’d mentioned. “We, um… we may have shared a moment.”

“A moment?”

“They each made me feel… like they cared about me. And I treasure that, because it doesn’t happen very often. Most people either want something from me, or they just think I’m a monster.”

“Morningstar,” Fluttershy said softly, “you’re not a monster. I told you that. We’ve faced monsters, the real ones who hurt others just to get what they want. That’s not you. I can see that you’ve been hurt, even though you try to hide it. There's so much light in you, and you can't stop it coming out. We'll find a way to get you home.”

He sighed. “Thank you. I’m not convinced it's true, but it's very kind of you to to say so.”

At his words, a fourth ray of light, like sunshine, leapt from the map in an arc towards the mirror.

“That's it!” Rarity said. “That's how the connection is made. This morning he praised my generosity, as well.”

“And me an’ Rainbow Dash showed him our elements too.”

“You know what this means, don't you?” Pinkie exclaimed. The all looked at her. “PARTY TIME!!!” 

“How d’ya figure that one Pinkie darlin’?”

“Because Morningstar needs to connect to our elements, and my element is fun and laughter, and what better way to do that than with a party?”

“That actually makes sense,” Twilight agreed. “It also explains why you felt the need have a party planned for today. We all need to get dressed up, right?”

“Yesss!”

Morningstar looked from one bright face to the next, utterly confounded. “How does it make sense?”

“That's just how magic works here in Equestria. And speaking of magic, I better choose some tricks. I need to impress you with my element too.”

Rarity came to his rescue. “Don't worry darling, we've got it all in hand. Come with me, and we'll get you in your clothes.” She gently nudged him towards the door, and back to the room he'd woken up in. She recombed his name and tail, gently chiding him for its state of mild disarray. Then she brought out the jacket, put it on and buttoned it in place. 

The finishing was flawless, he had no idea how she’d managed such precision so quickly. All the adjustments she had mentioned earlier were complete, and even Morningstar had trouble finding the words for how much he liked it.

“Rarity darling, it's marvellous!”

“There's one more thing.” She opened her satchel and out floated a square of shimmery silk, a bright contrast to the deep black of the jacket. The colours were dramatic swirls of blue and yellow. “To match your cutie mark.” 

As soon as he heard the word, he understood it, but that didn't make it any less preposterous. “How did you find the exact colours in such a short space of time?”

“I had to dye it myself. It's more like painting, actually, a drop here, a splash there. But the colours will stand to be washed without running.” She tucked it in his front pocket as she spoke, in a daring crown fold. Not the current fashion in L.A. but he had no doubt she set the trends here in Equestria. And it did look debonair.

“I think you've just taken colour coordination to a new level. Everypony in town will be wanting bespoke fabrics,” he teased.

“Don't even joke about that, I've got orders up to my ears already.”

He took a deep breath. “I think I'm ready.”

“I'm not. Would you mind waiting while I make a few final preparations?”

“Not at all. I'd be delighted to escort you.”

Her gown was a veil of purple and turquoise that draped over her back, set with glittering jewels. There was a high collar around her neck and ribbons circling her waist. She tipped a few makeup items out onto the dresser and applied a hint of liner and blush. Morningstar looked at the stick of kohl longingly. Rarity caught his gaze. “It’s usually just for mares,” she said.

“I know. Please?”

“You know, you might just pull it off.”

“Of course I will, darling.”

 

By the time they'd finished discussing why guyliner would never take off in Ponyville, the perfect fabrics for various types of dress and their mutual fascination for things that sparkled, they were fashionably late for the party. Every head turned at their grand entrance, and every face showed a stunned appreciation. He gloried in the attention, and he shared it with his companion, knowing that they shone that much brighter as a pair.

Pinkie Pie had somehow managed to produce just the right kind of event without even knowing who the guest of honour was going to be. The comedy balloon arrangements adorned the rafters, and the twinkling lights scattered across the ceiling reminded him of home. She’d found a live band, though how the ponies managed to play a guitar and a fiddle without fingers he would never know. He and Rarity posed together for a pony with a white mane and big round sunglasses, who took the photograph he had promised. There was plenty to drink, and though it was non-alcoholic, the foam and the sugar in it seemed to infect the ponies with a tipsy kind of buzz. Morningstar found that if he kept sipping, he could actually maintain a good level of merriness himself. 

And then there were sugar cubes. He liked those a lot. They made him feel bouncy.

After a they’d been enjoying themselves for quite some time, Rarity excused herself. Morningstar stayed with Rainbow Dash, and between them they regaled a group of young mares with a detailed description of their heroic race. The mares were all suitably wide-eyed and cooing the praises of both athletes who relished their adoration. Then the lights above dimmed, and at the front of the room, five ponies appeared under a spotlight. Morningstar recognised Rarity, Fluttershy and Big Mac (and didn’t his freckles look adorable with that bow tie!) and there were two other ponies with them. They began to sing in strong, clear voices, about music and friendship and being fearless. He found himself tapping a hoof to the beat. It was more just singing though, something about it gave him goosebumps. He wanted to join in, and took a few steps closer. Rarity smiled at him and nodded as they repeated the chorus. And Fluttershy had said that she wanted to sing with him. He let his voice mingle in, at first following the melody and then beginning to harmonise. When the song seemed to be reaching its normal conclusion, he kept it going, leading them in an improvisation. It was a lot of fun working with such skilled performers. They finished the song to a rumble of stamping hooves and cheers.

The lights sparkled overhead once more, and an enormous cake was pushed into the centre of the room. It was three tiers- pink, yellow and blue, with frosting and sprinkles and whipped cream and that stuff that looks like glitter but you can actually eat it, and of course, a cherry on top. The band began to play what could only be described as a sultry tune, and then with a clash of cymbals, the top of cake burst open with an explosion of sequins and glitter. Pinkie Pie leapt out of the hole, shouting “Ta-da!” and landed on her hind legs, right in front of Morningstar. She was covered in splashes of frosting, and bent forward to lick some from her chest with a long tongue. “Sugar!” she squealed, with a toothy grin. “What some?”

It would have been very rude to decline. He leaned forward and found a fair portion just at the place where her neck met her shoulder, and licked it away with delight. It seemed some of those talents might be effective after all. Her eyes went wide, her hair stood out in all directions, and then her body turned all wavy and she slowly melted to the floor. The sense of satisfaction, along with the sugar-induced buzz he felt and the look of utter contentment as her eyes drifted shut caused a chuckle to rise in his throat. It grew into a laugh as she opened her eyes and jumped back up onto all fours. When she put her face right next to his and tilted it side to side, examining his smile, he laughed even harder. “That’s it!” she cheered. “That’s the one!” and she started bouncing around in a gleeful circle, which only served to set him off once again. She looked at Twilight. “Do you think this counts, or does he need to actually say it?”

“He’s definitely found your element, Pinkie, I think it counts,” Twilight replied.

Morningstar caught his breath and raised his head. “Pinkie Pie, you are a genius. Do you still want to sing with me?”

“Oh, boy! Do I ever!”

“Lovely.” He quickly flicked through his mental catalogue to choose a song. It needed to be something upbeat, something that spoke about how they’d all helped him so willingly. The song that came to him was unexpected. Mostly because it one from Hell, that had been played on repeat in certain cells, and for that very reason he could recite it perfectly. But… in this context, it seemed somehow fitting. “This is my way of thanking all of you for everything that you’ve done for me.”

He sang the first few lines slowly, leading into it, and the band followed with a few chords.

When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you  
When it seems, all you hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will reassure you

He gradually picked up the tempo, tapping his hoof and then dancing sideways over to Pinkie.

We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

By the time he’d reached the end of the chorus, they were dancing in glitter again, his new friends circling around him like some of Broadway show. There must have been a kind of magic going on, because they seemed to know the words. Twilight began the next verse, then Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack each took a line.

There's a place waiting just for you   
Is a special place where your dreams all come true  
Fly away, swim the ocean blue  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you

Don't stop gotta keep moving   
Your hopes, gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that   
I've got you and you've got me, so

Pinkie and Rarity took the refrain, and then all seven of them sang the chorus together. It was heady, and intimate, and full of joy and passion.

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

Twilight conjured stars to twirl all around them, and Dashy supplied the rainbow, and the whole party joined in with the final chorus. It was a celebration that left him feeling thoroughly decadent.

“Well, Morningstar,” Twilight asked in the quiet that followed, “what have you learned?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve learned a little something about the magic of friendship.” 

“Well then, I think we’re ready to try again.”

“Not just yet,” he said. “Perhaps one more song?”

 

One more song was followed by another mug of cider, and a few more sugar cubes, and several more songs after that. It was hard to say goodbye. Eventually they left the party and made their way back to the map room. He pressed his forehead against each pony in turn, considering how much they shared, in spite of their differences. They nuzzled him back and went to sit on their thrones. Rarity was hardest to leave. He would just have to be content with having been her GBFFN.

“All right Twilight, time to work your magic,” he said. The light reached out from the symbols onto the map. A six-coloured rainbow linked the miniature Equestria to the mirror. Taking his place in the circle, he exhaled slowly and thought of home.

The picture in the mirror cleared. Morningstar recognised the city, as if he was flying above it. He saw the tower of Lux, but swept past; the whisky and the piano and the wardrobe could wait. He guided the image with his mind, focussing on the elements- honesty, loyalty, kindness, generosity and laughter. And magic. She came with her own kind of magic. Her face came into view, her mane tied up in a tight braid, her head lying on a pillow. Not resting, though. Her brows were creased and she worried at her lip. He’d disappeared again, with no word, after he’d promised to stay. The only way to fix it was to get back.

He lifted his hoof, but hesitated. Slowly, he turned his head and took a last look at his new friends. Friends he would never forget, though of course no one would ever believe him. Again. Except, maybe Chloe would this time, now that she knew what strange things were possible. He gave each one of them a smile and a nod, and stepped through the mirror.

 

He woke up with the feel of warm skin pressed against his own, and the familiar scent of Chloe’s hair. He reached out to stroke her, and realised he was holding something. He looked at it blearily. Soft tones of yellow and blue swirled beneath his fingers; shimmering silk caressed his palm. When he held it to his face and inhaled softly, he caught the fragrance of vanilla and almonds. “Thank you, everypony,” he whispered, and then leaned in to kiss his Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everypony for reading all of this trash! This fanfic is now officially 20% cooler than all my other Lucifer fanfics.
> 
> “Reach” by S Club 7 Songwriters: Cathy Dennis / Andrew Todd  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50kP4S0peAs


End file.
